1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device employing solder joining. In particular, the present invention relates to a receiver module in which a device employing solder joining is mounted.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known a receiver module in which a device is mounted, the device including a semiconductor light receiving element and a sub-mount which are joined to each other with solder.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2009-218280 describes a technology relating to a receiver module in which the solder wetting area for joining the semiconductor light receiving element to the sub-mount with solder is relatively reduced (solder wetting and spreading is suppressed), to thereby improve the accuracy of a mounting position of a semiconductor chip and also prevent generation of solder balls.